To You
by Smiley-Joe
Summary: As Sasuke ponders what life would have been like if he had remained in Konoha, he finds it in a different way than he expected. ONESHOT SasuSaku


Summary: SasuSaku!!!!! Sasuke is left pondering how life would have been different if he had remained in Konoha, only to find the answers in a different way. **  
**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and the lyrics are those of Dir en Grey from the song Higeki Ha Mabuta Wo Oroshita Utsu. 

LOL I haven't written in ages… so don't mind the suck. And the utter cheese. And if you think that Sasuke is OOC, you may very well be right but this is more like, how I can picture him doing things… sometimes. 

**To You**_  
_

_To you, in the navy blue sea  
_

It was finally over, the training, the chasing, the fighting, and the ever present drive to succeed was over. One ambition had been reached, and the other was too late to fulfill.

Uchiha Sasuke lay staring up at the dark sky, raindrops lightly hitting his face. His brow furrowed slightly as the drops began falling harder, but that wasn't the real reason he frowned. All those years he had dedicated himself to revenge, he had imagined he would feel free after achieving his revenge. He had killed Uchiha Itachi, and the battle had left him with nothing more than a few hours left to live, and he didn't feel any release. If anything, he felt more weighed down than ever.

Sasuke cursed silently under his breath. So all along Naruto and Sakura had been right. Seeking revenge and getting it wouldn't make him any happier. 

Sasuke wondered with little interest if he had fulfilled his other ambition, if he would feel any better than he did now. An ironic chuckle escaped his lips, which caused a gash on his abdomen to tear more. Sasuke grimaced and placed a hand on over the wound as crimson liquid spread rapidly over his torn shirt. 

He sighed and pulled himself up slightly to lean against a nearby tree. Who was he kidding? Of course he would be happy right now if he had fulfilled his other ambition. It involved sex, not violently ripping his brother to shreds and killing himself in the process.

As Sasuke sat and waited to die his thoughts drifted to his pink haired teammate… Haruno Sakura. He wondered why his thoughts would land upon her before he died. She was always a nuisance to him, a thorn in his side. At least, that's what he had always told himself. But now, at this very moment in time, she was the only one he could think of. She was the only one that mattered to him as he took his last breaths. Now, she was the only one he wanted to see before he left this world behind.

"Sasuke-kun!" A distant voice called.

Sasuke shook his head slightly. Hallucinating about Sakura before he died, oh how he had fallen.

"Sasuke-kun!" The same voice called again, this time more frantically than before.

Once again Sasuke's brow furrowed. That time, the voice sounded so real and familiar. Sasuke lifted his eyes ever so slightly to see a distinct figure running towards him. The crease between his eyebrows deepened as he didn't believe who he saw running towards himself.

"Sasuke!" 

"Sasuke-kun!"

The voices kept calling to him. There were two bodies rushing his way. Sasuke smirked ironically, this time it was him that was being saved by the two people he had always saved. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he reached Sasuke's side and stared at him with frightened crystal eyes. "Sakura-chan! He needs help right away!"

Sakura arrived at Sasuke's side moments after Naruto had reached him. Sakura's emerald eyes were shining with tears as she quickly ran her eyes over Sasuke's beaten body. 

"Sakura you can heal him, right?" Naruto asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Sakura's voice trembled, "I can heal some of his wounds, but we need to get him to the hospital as soon as we can. There are some wounds here that I can't treat with what I have." She couldn't take her eyes off of Sasuke, and in particular a large gash that spread across his abdomen. She couldn't believe he was still alive in the state he was in, but at the same time it didn't surprise her at all; Sasuke always had been a stubborn person, why would he be any different when death was staring at him in the face?

Sakura turned her eyes onto Sasuke's half lidded obsidian ones, "Don't worry, you'll be alright Sasuke-kun." Her voice trembled again. She wasn't quite sure why she said it to him, it was more to calm herself than Sasuke, who didn't seem to be panicked in away way. 

Seeing her shining liquid green eyes again immediately put Sasuke in a state of ease. Slowly, almost as if time began to slow down, Sasuke's chin hit his chest and his eyes fully closed. 

_I close my eyelids as I know I am alive_

Darkness. That's all that registered to Sasuke. Slowly, he cracked his ebony eyes open, and took in his surroundings. He mentally smirked as he immediately recognized where he was, he was in none other than the Konoha Hospital. He of course knew that because he had spent so much time in it when he had been a part of Team Seven. 

Sasuke pushed himself up on his pillow further to a sitting position so he could survey the room better. As he came to an upright position a sharp pain shot through his stomach. He winced in pain and wrapped on arm around his stomach to try and ease the hurt crawling through his wound.

"You shouldn't move around like that you know." A small voice stated from somewhere in the room.

Sasuke immediately turned his head to see her. Pink. That was the first thing that registered in his mind. Her hair, it was still that shining rose hue, and the moon seemed to give it an angelic glow. Her eyes, they were still the bright emerald that he remembered. Her eyes were shining more than they normally would, but Sasuke was all too familiar with her eyes looking like that. It was he after all, that always made them look like that. 

Sakura lightly took a few timid steps towards Sasuke's side after he took his dark eyes off of her and rested his body. When he took his eyes off of her Sakura took it as a sign that it was okay for her to approach him. She reached the foot of his bed and placed her hands gingerly on the footrest. She bit her bottom lip, for once at a loss for words. She had imagined this day too many times to count, she imagined how it would have gone and what she would say and do and in return what Sasuke would say and do. Sadly her daydreams were that; only dreams. The reality of the situation was nothing like she had imagined. 

As Sakura bit her lip lost in her own thoughts Sasuke took the chance to look over his old teammate's appearance. After all the years he had gone without seeing her, a lot had changed. She had grown up. It wasn't just her features and figure that gave this away, it was in the way she carried herself. She was no longer a damsel in distress that always needed a knight in shining armor to save her. As this thought crossed Sasuke's mind he felt a twinge of annoyance. 

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's light voice broke Sasuke from his thoughts, and he turned his intense eyes onto Sakura who was currently looking anywhere but at him.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started again, trying to put her feelings into somewhat of a comprehensible sentence. She opened her mouth to speak again, but couldn't find the words. She laughed nervously and shook her head lightly. "I imagined this so many times, you would think that I would know what to say, right?" She chuckled nervously once again, her eyes now looking intently at her fidgeting hands.

His silence somehow calmed her, and let her knew she could continue. "I guess I just mean… Sasuke-kun I… I'm glad you're back." She finished while keeping her eyes locked on her fidgeting hands. She mentally kicked herself for sounding like such a fool.

As the silence filled the room thickly Sakura dared to move her eyes slowly to meet with Sasuke's. Her breath hitched as her bright eyes met with his dusky ones that were staring at her with the most intensity she had ever seen from him. 

She continued to stare at him for what felt like an eternity then quickly ripped her gaze away from his, with a pale blush warming her cheeks. Once again the room was filled with an awkward silence.

"I, well I mean _you_ should rest, so I should be going now." Sakura stammered out once again keeping her eyes off of Sasuke. "So um, I'll just go then." She announced and once again, it came out rather lamely.

Sakura turned on her heel, heading towards the door, and just as she had her hand inches from the doorknob she stopped, and turned around to walk straight back to where Sasuke lay. She stopped at the head of his bed and looked down at him, her eyes shining brightly with an emotion Sasuke wasn't sure he was seeing or not. Now Sasuke wasn't one to be intimidated or to be made uncomfortable easily, but this look in her eyes did it for him. Sasuke shifted under her gaze and by doing so, allowed his stomach wound to open once again.

He grimaced as the skin once again split, and Sakura immediately shifted into medical mode. Her eyes were overcome with concern as she quickly began removing bandages from Sasuke's chiseled stomach. She sprawled her hands over the wounded area and began pouring her healing chakra into his wounded body. Sakura tried to remain professional but every time her fingers grazed along his firm and perfect skin, it was like a jolt of electricity was sent through her body. 

Sasuke watched intently as her face concentrated solely on the work in font of her, although he did see the soft blush that seemed to deepen every time her delicate fingers touched the skin of his solid body. A smirk mentally spread across Sasuke's lips, he had an effect on the girl, just like she had an effect on him. With every elegant movement of her hands over his skin he felt awakened like he had never been before. 

"There." Sakura stated as she finished re-dressing Sasuke's wound. She looked Sasuke in the eyes once again and shook her finger in his face just like a mother would a child, "You need to be more careful Sasuke-kun. Your body needs time to heal, so you need to take it easy fo…" She trailed off as her mind shut down. 

Sasuke, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke had just taken her hand in his and was looking at her with such lust filled eyes she wasn't sure it was really him. Whether it was him or just a dream she was dreaming she didn't care, because in that moment she was confirmed that her feelings would never change for this boy. She knew that she had always and always would love him, and she knew, just by the look in his eyes, that he did too.

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled against her hand as he brought it near his lips, placing a small kiss onto the top of her hand. The simple brush of his lips against her skin sent shivers rushing through her body that she couldn't hide from him.

He was acting out against his normal attitude, but he didn't care. He couldn't lie to himself any longer about his feelings for his pink haired team mate. The way she nervously licked her lips, waiting in anticipation, drove him to the edge of madness. All that he wanted now was those soft lips on his, he wanted her smooth and flawless skin on his, he wanted everything about her. It was simple; he wanted her. 

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered his name in a soft voice, her eyes still boring into his.

He smirked at her shivering body and the tone of her submissive voice. He decided to tempt and tease her more by placing the softest of kisses to the tips of her petite fingers. Sakura shivered in delight once again, this time her knees turning to complete jelly. Sasuke was as sharp as ever though, and quickly warpped an arm around her slender waist and pulled her on top of himself.

Sakura sat straddling Sasuke, her face mear inches from his. Their warm breath mingled for a moment before Sasuke forcefully planted his lips onto Sakura's pouty ones. She let his warm tongue run the length of her lower lip before slowly parting her lips and giving him access to the sweet cavern of her mouth. 

She let a delicate sigh escape her mouth, further increasing Sasuke's desire for her. He kissed her more passionately, wanting to hear more of her sighs and moans lusting for him. Sakura gently pushed her body flush against his, taking care not to put too much pressure on his numerous wounds. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, her fingers intertwining with the raven locks that fell on the back of his neck. 

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel her warm flesh against his. Breaking away from their heated kiss Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes, asking her the question without using words. The lust that shone in her bright eyes was enough to answer his unasked question. He gently pushed Sakura off of his body, so she was back to fully straddling him, and he effortlessly pulled off her signature red top. Sakura understood where this was going, and helped his hands remove her black shorts, leaving her ontop of him with only her bra and panties on. 

Sasuke went to put his burning lips back on Sakura's but she held out a finger to stop him. He growled deep in his throat, never the one to accept not getting what he wanted. Sakura smiled at him playfully and whispered in his ear, "I'm not going to be the only one to undress."

Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura slowly unbutton the buttons on his set of hospital pajamas that kept his skin covered. All the while she still sat with her legs on either side of his pelvis, with hers flush against his. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, and in one fluid movement had Sakura underneath his strong body. Sakura giggled at his impatience and opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off as Sasuke planted his mouth on hers, earning a gasp followed by a deep moan from the female, which in turn earned an arrogant smirk on her lips from the Uchiha. 

Sakura found her hands moving on their own as they quickly disposed of Sasuke's top, and immediately bagan to fumble with the ties to his bottoms. Sasuke put one strong hand over her small delicate ones and once again broke their kiss, to look into her eyes. It killed him to stop, but he wanted to know that she was ready for what was about to happen. 

"Tell me you want this." Sasuke said huskily his mouth placing burning kisses along Sakura's collarbone down her shoulders and eventually down to her cleavage. 

Sakura moaned with pleasure and pushed her body closer to his.

"Tell me Sakura." Sasuke mumbled against her skin.

"I do…" Sakura managed to pant out, surprising herself by saying something that actually made sense.

"Tell me that you want it." Sasuke continued mercilessly as one of his hands wound its way around her back and unclasped her bra quickly, then just as quickly as undoing it, tossed it to the side. 

"Sasuke…" She panted, as his hands began to toy with her naked breasts. 

"Say it Sakura." 

"Sasuke…" She gasped out his name, struggling to keep her mind straight, "Sasuke… I want it… I need you." She managed to rasp out. 

That was all Sasuke needed to hear as he quickly and effectively removed Sakura's panties while she continued to fumble with the strings to his pants. Sasuke hastily ripped his pants off, leaving himself just as exposed as the girl laying beneath him was.

There was a moment when Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes burned into one another, preserving this moment in time in their memories forever. The moment didn't last long, as the lust both were feeling was too strong to deny any longer. 

_Can't make it into words _

Sakura lay on her back, panting to catch her breath, with a light layer of perspiration over her body, as well as half of Sasuke. He was breathing equally as hard as Sakura, and as he caught his breath he rested his chin on top of Sakura's head, his arms wrapping around her body. Sakura snuggled closer into his embrace, wanting nothing more than to be as close to him as possible. 

_But I just want to feel you now_

Sakura opened her bright eyes to the early dawn, and as she took in the scene beside her she smiled broadly. This was another dream she had always envisioned, waking up beside Sasuke. Her nose was inches from Sasuke's sleeping face. She gently brushed away a few stray strands of hair from his face, while she stared intently at him.

She had never seen Sasuke look like this before. Even last night, when he demonstrated his love for her, he did not look like this. Sure, last night she had seen many new emotions written on Sasuke's face, but nothing could compare to this. 

The last survivor of the Uchiha clan always had an unreadable expression on his face. That, or a look of murderous intent, which Sakura rathered to not think of. She turned her attention back to Sasuke's sleeping face, and her heart swelled even more for him. His strong and stern face, was for once, wiped of it's mask. As Sasuke lay sleeping next to Sakura, he looked at peace. At peace, calm, serene… vulnerable almost. At that moment in time, Uchiha Sasuke for once was weak. And Sakura loved it.

_You are weak But stay as you are_

He loved her enough to let this side of himself be exposed in his unconciousness. This trust that he had in Sakura made a few silent tears slide from her bright eyes down her pale cheeks. Sakura went to tuck away another strand of raven hair when Sasuke's hand trapped hers from moving. She gasped quietly, for she hadn't seen Sasuke wake up. 

Sasuke, keeping his hand wrapped around Sakura's wrist, gently moved his other free hand to her face and softly brushed away a runaway tear with his thumb off her cheek.

He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. There was no need for words, the simple look he gave her was enough to cease the silent tears and make everything feel at ease.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, while tilting to her head to peer into his deep eyes, "Sasuke I love you."

The tiniest smile flickered across Sasuke's lips and just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Sakura saw it however, and knew from the simple tug of his lips, he loved her too. 

Sasuke didn't need to use words to answer her, he simply placed a chaste kiss upon her full lips. 

Sakura grinned and snuggled even closer to Sasuke's naked chest. 

"Promise me you won't leave again, tell me you're staying." Her grin disappeared, but a hopeful smile remained upon her lips. 

He eyed her seriously and replied honestly, "I came back to you and I'll never leave you again."

Sakura's jade eyes filled with new tears, and her smile quivered. Sasuke quickly planted his lips upon hers, his skin touching the warm trails of tears from Sakura's eyes. He broke their kiss to look at her seriously, "Sakura I love you."

The honest statement sparked new tears to form in the pink haired girls eyes, and she laughed in spite of herself. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and added, "Even if you are annoying."

Sakura laughed again and accepted Sasuke's lips happily as he kissed her, while pulling the blankets over their heads.


End file.
